


Draco's little Bakery

by lover_of_fanfics



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU-muggle world, Alternate Universe - Bakery, Baker Draco, Bakery, Bakery Draco Malfoy, Bakery and Coffee Shop, Bakery owner Draco Malfoy, Blaise is a dick, Blaise is a twat, Blaise is his dealer, But not with drugs, But they're not them, Characters a lot like Ron and Hermione, Childhood Memories, Childhood Trauma, Dark Blaise, Dom Harry, Draco gets drunk, Draco reffers to sex he's had, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Good Draco Malfoy, Harry is a businessman, Innuendo, M/M, Night at the bar, Non-Graphic Violence, OC, OC boy - Freeform, OC girl - Freeform, Original Character(s), Refferences childhood loneliness, Sexual innuendos, Sub Draco, Very many innuendos, alternative universe, make out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-14
Updated: 2016-04-11
Packaged: 2018-04-14 15:52:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4570407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lover_of_fanfics/pseuds/lover_of_fanfics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the couple ordered their coffees they were off and Draco smiled and waved at them as they walked out, only really extending his kindness to Tommy and hoping that the boy managed to make a few more friends than just Draco. “That was sweet of you.” He heard a deep voice come from behind him and he tensed. That voice could only belong to one person. Draco turned around and looked directly into the face of Harry Potter. The man had not changed much since they were teens, except now he had a newer pair of glasses that were far less round and bulbous. And his hair was, if possible, even more wild than before. And he now displayed quite a broad set of shoulders that Draco found to be very… NO! He was not thinking that way about Harry Potter. Definitely NOT.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Intro

Draco hadn’t seen Potter since the war had ended and he hadn’t planned on seeing Potter ever again, thank you very much. Draco’s family had been sent into poverty the moment Harry had won the war with his side. Not that Draco wanted to be on the side of the dark lord or anything, but he always felt like he lost to Potter no matter what. Draco couldn’t even find a stable job now, oh no, certainly not with the mark of a death eater on his arm.

Draco lived his life mainly in solitude, only finding peace at his work. He worked at a small little bakery that sat in the middle of a Muggle village. He’d moved since he and his parents had been evicted from their manor. Draco knew somehow in some way it was Potter’s fault. But as Draco sat behind the counter of his small bakery and waited for the muffins in the oven to ding in about twenty minutes he sighed as he looked out one of the store windows.

He never got out much, mainly just worked alone in his store. Every morning he’d get in around six or seven and start to bake all sorts of things; cakes, muffins, pies. You name it and Draco probably baked it. He felt a bit embarrassed that he was running a bakery by himself. Draco was embarrassed that he could bake in general, it was usually a woman’s thing to do any ways. But Draco didn’t mind either way, somehow the people who came in to buy his food never seemed to mind the fading death eater symbol that still lay on his arm.

Draco smiled when he saw a couple of his regulars walk in. There were some men who would come by every day for some of Draco’s hand baked scones and cheap but delicious coffee. They usually only came in to flirt with Draco anyways, he’d guessed it had become pretty obvious what his sexuality was. Seeing as he was a single man who ran a pink bakery coloured store and walked around proudly in his frilly pink apron. Draco was actually quite proud of his tall and lean statute, even if he never admitted it out loud.

Draco smiled and watched as a family walked in, his smile vanishing, a frown replacing it, when he realized that the parents, that were walking with their child, seemed to be much like how Draco’s parents were to him when he was a young child. The child would pull at the dad’s sleeve and the dad would glare and yell. _“Draco! Not now! I’m busy!”_ The child would flinch. _“I’m sorry da, I was only trying to play…”_ And the child’s mother was… _“Draco leave your father alone, he’s obviously busy. Why don’t you go try and make friends?”_ Only, no one wanted to be friends with him… Who would want to be friends with _Draco Malfoy?_ Certainly not Potter, nor Weasley or Granger.

Draco smiled at the child, he would not treat this boy the way so many had treated him. “Hello there.” Draco said with a smile and the boy seemed to get excited yet nervous all at once as he smiled back and said, “Hi!” Draco chuckled and watched as the boy’s parents seemed to not pay attention to the boy at all. “My name is Draco.” He said, introducing himself. “I’m Tommy!” The boy announced happily. “A little less noise please, Tom.” The boy’s father said.

He glared up at the boy’s parents and looked back at him. “What’s your favourite type of dessert Tommy?” He asked with a warm smile. “Oh! Oh! I liked those strawberry cream filled pastries!” Draco smiled and nodded, glad he had just made a fresh batch of them this morning. He gently took one from the glass show case as he handed it to Tommy. “Here you go Tommy.” When he saw the looks of horror on Tommy’s parent’s faces he just scoffed. “On the house.” He said, getting scoffs back from his parents.

After the couple ordered their coffees they were off and Draco smiled and waved at them as they walked out, only really extending his kindness to Tommy and hoping that the boy managed to make a few more friends than just Draco. “That was sweet of you.” He heard a deep voice come from behind him and he tensed. That voice could only belong to one person. Draco turned around and looked directly into the face of Harry Potter. The man had not changed much since they were teens, except now he had a newer pair of glasses that were far less round and bulbous. And his hair was, if possible, even more wild than before. And he now displayed quite a broad set of shoulders that Draco found to be very… NO! He was _not_ thinking that way about Harry Potter. Definitely NOT.

Potter just smiled in a way that just positively screamed, “Like what you see huh?”. Draco rolled his eyes and walked back behind his counted. “What do you want Potter?” He asked in a rather cold tone. Potter just shrugged. “Well I am here for what all the muggles around here are calling the _best cakes in town!”_ Harry smiled and Draco blushed softly at the compliment before coughing and trying to cover it up. “Well yes, of course my cakes are the best in town. _I_ make them after all.” Potter chuckled and Draco bit back a smile. “Yes well,” Harry continued saying, not noticing Draco’s odd behaviour. “I would like to order a vanilla cup cake, one black coffee and a slice of whatever that weirdly shaped pie is there.” Potter said, extending his hand to point at an apple pie that Draco had finished making about a half an hour ago.

“My God Potter! How long have you been in the Muggle world? You don’t know what an apple pie is?” Draco asked in exasperation. Potter just chuckled and shrugged. “Well, I’ve only just come here a couple days ago. But it’s been ages since I’ve had a pie of any kind that wasn’t some kind of weird magical thing.” Draco just nodded and smiled slightly before he turned back to get together all of Potter’s order. “Is that for here or to go?” He called over his shoulder, feeling mixed emotions when Potter called back, “For here!”

Draco walked back out with Potter’s order, neat and tidy as always with each dish on a separate plate. He set all of Potter’s food down on a table and watched as he sauntered over and slid down on the seat gently. “So,” Potter said, trying to break the slightly awkward silence. “Why did you decide to move to the Muggle world?” Draco scoffed. “Really, Potter? _You_ of all people don’t know why I’ve had to move here?” Draco sneered icily and Potter looked to be genuinely hurt which only made Draco falter and instead look away as he turned to go back to his counter. Potter grabbed his arm and looked at him with soft eyes, nearly making Draco melt as he turned back and caught a glimpse of those beautifully green, piercing eyes. “Will you sit and chat?” Potter asked softly.

Draco scoffed. “I have a business to run Potter.” Draco waited as dead silence fell again, only proving that Draco had _no business_ to tend to as of the moment. Potter smiled and kicked out a chair for Draco. “Yeah sure, well right now it seems you have a break to just chat.” Draco glared but found himself sliding down into the seat across from Potter and settling in as he waited for him to bring something up.

Potter smiled and leaned his head on his hand as he took a sip of his coffee. “So I’ll ask again, why did you decide to move to the Muggle world?” Draco sighed and crossed his arms, if Potter wanted an answer he would get one. “Well for your information Potter, I had to move to this wretched-”

“Harry.” Potter said softly, interrupting Draco’s perfectly planned insult.

“Excuse me?” Draco asked in an annoyed voice.

“Call me Harry, please. I think we are past all of the stupid childhood feuds we’ve had, Draco.”

Draco suppressed a shudder at the sound of his first name on Pot- Harry’s lips.

“Right then… Well, _Harry,”_ Draco said, ignoring the way Harry’s face seemed to light up at the use of his first name. “I had to move to the Muggle world because after you made my father, myself, and every other death eater that had served under The Dark Lord seem like complete and utter evil, I was sent into poverty and could only barely manage to escape it here.” Draco said, finishing off with a scoff as he looked in the opposite direction of Harry as he waited for Harry to say that it wasn’t his fault, or even that Draco had deserved it.

But instead he heard Harry say, “I’m sorry.”

Draco looked up, dumbfounded. “What was that?” He asked, disbelievingly. Harry just shrugged, taking a bite of his apple pie and making a soft noise before continuing. “I said that I’m sorry. I never meant for the wizard world to turn you into a bad guy. Yes, you served under Voldemort but I never really saw you as a bad guy. You never really did any true harm to anybody.” Draco just nodded and looked down, his arms unfolding and coming to rest in his lap. No one had ever said that to him before, not even his own father who thought that Draco should be serving time in Azkaban with him.

Draco jumped when he heard the doorbell to his shop ring and he ran behind the counter quickly before he saw that it was just Pansy who had entered the store. “Come for your morning muffin I see?” Draco mused softly as Pansy trudged in tiredly. “I see your boyfriend has been a bit rough this time.” He smirked, dodging Pansy’s hand as she attempted to slap Draco in the face. “Shut it you git, my sex life isn’t _your_ business.”

Pansy smirked back at Draco as he set down her muffin. “And how was that bloke from the bar last week? I let you drag me to a fag bar for a drink and you ditched me for some weird looking bloke who’d been staring at you _all night?_ So how was he? You know he did look a lot like Pot-” Draco shoved a piece of muffin in Pansy’s mouth, managing to silence the little twit. “As I recall, ‘ _my sex life isn’t your business’.”_ Draco smirked as Pansy glared. “But for your information he was quite horrid, very nervous and twitchy. I had to consider topping him myself before I finally spread my legs and-” “ALRIGHT!” Pansy shouted, cutting off Draco’s sly whisper as she threw some money on the counter and turned on her heals, running out of the store with a rather dark blush on her face.

Draco chuckled as he walked back over and sat across from Harry once again. Harry seemed a bit surprised and it took Draco a moment to realize that he had pretty much just come out to Harry Potter. “Surprise.” Draco said, feeling a mix of humour and nervousness overflow him. Harry just smiled and shrugged. “I guess if we’re coming out then, I should tell you that I’m gay too.” Draco blushed at that and stared at Harry for a few moments before he finally blurted, “You are?”

Harry chuckled and nodded. “You seem surprised.” He said, looking at Draco with slightly darker eyes than before. “So who did that bloke from the bar look like?”

Draco blushed deeply, shrugging and coughing as he looked away. “I don’t know, Pansy’s probably just delusional or something.” Harry hummed and smiled, looking at Draco for another moment or two before he started to take bites out of his cup cake and bites out of his apple pie.

Draco crossed his arms as they sat in complete silence again. He looked out of his window, watching as all the muggles walked around outside, seemingly oblivious to all the magic that really surrounded them. Draco looked back a few moments later to find Harry staring at him and he blushed darkly. “What? Do I have something on my face?” He asked and Harry just chuckled and looked down for a moment.

Draco leaned forward on his hands as he looked at Harry’s almost finished cakes. “So, Harry, why did you decide to move to the Muggle world?” He asked softly, watching as Harry shrugged and leaned back to reveal very tight and broad muscles.

“I haven’t actually moved here yet.” Harry said, placing his arms behind his head and allowing Draco’s eyes to wander to the hallows and muscles that pulled under Harry’s shirt. “I think you know that I inherited the Black house?” He asked and Draco nodded, glaring silently at the table. Draco was a direct line in the Black family but apparently that didn’t matter much when a very, very distant member turned out to be a hero. “I’m sorry for that too.” Harry said, seeming to read Draco’s thoughts.

“Why are you sorry?” Draco asked, looking up at Harry’s eyes which were now roaming over Draco’s body smoothly.

“Because,” Harry said, looking directly into Draco’s eyes and throwing Draco a bit off guard. “You’re so close in the blood line to the Black family and I’m only barely related. And the house is far too big for me, I used to live in a cupboard and all.”

Draco looked up quickly at that. “A cupboard? Really? Why?” He asked quickly, making Harry chuckle. Draco had always thought that Harry was praised everywhere, especially by his family. He figured that Harry had always been placed on some high pedestal everywhere he went. That was one reason why Draco had always hated him. That, and the fact that he had always had a crush on Harry when they went to Hogwarts together.

“Well,” Harry said, oblivious to Draco’s wandering thoughts. “There was a second room in the house, but that room was reserved by my cousin Dudley’s toys. So I took up the room under the stairs, it wasn’t so bad though. There were always plenty of spiders and roaches to keep me company.”

Draco felt his heart break for Harry, reaching his hand across the table and touching Harry’s gently. “I’m very sorry you had to grow up that way.” He said gently, blushing deeply when Harry took his hand and looked at him very seriously. “And I’m very sorry you were raised and forced to be a death eater.”

Draco’s eyes widened and he didn’t even realize when Harry had laced their fingers together. “How did you-” He started to ask before Harry interrupted him. “You were always cruel Draco, but you were never evil. I just had a hunch, I’m glad I was right.” Draco blushed and nodded, looking down before he realized that Harry had started to lean in towards him.

Draco had just started to lean in when the door to his bakery swung open and Blaise Zabini walked in. Draco jumped up, retreating behind his counter and smiled tensely at Blaise.

Harry didn’t look too thrilled by his reaction and Draco saw Harry visually reach for his wand and Draco just bit his lip.

“H-How can I help you sir?” Draco asked nervously.

“Cut the shit Draco!” He shouted, making Draco tense and look down. “You know what I’m here for and I was wondering why you weren’t answering your damn phone. I see you were just making kissy face with some bloke.”

Blaise turned to address the bloke and his eyes widened when he saw who it was. “Potter?” He asked dumbfounded. Harry just nodded and glanced at Draco with a soft expression before he glared back at Blaise. “Yes and I was trying to enjoy myself when you barged in.”

Blaise wasn’t listening though, he was laughing…hysterically. “Really, Draco? This is rich!” He grabbed Draco by his hair and if Draco had looked close enough he would have seen fiery angry blaze in Harry’s eyes. “So you stop taking my calls, tell me you’re straight, go to that dumb fag bar with Pansy and now! Now you’re sitting here with Potter?! What the fuck! What are you gonna do then, huh?! You whore! You’re just gonna fuck him and then what?!” Draco had tears stinging in the sides of his eyes and he tried to pull away but Blaise tugged his hair tighter.

Harry jumped up, pointing his wand directly at Blaise’s throat. “Let him go. Right. Now. And don’t think I’m afraid to use an Unspeakable on you!” Harry glared at Blaise with utter hatred. Blaise put his hands up and backed off of Draco, Harry’s wand still on him. Draco looked at Harry, thankful, but he needed to stop him now. “Harry, please, you don’t need to say anymore.”

Harry looked at Draco and touched his head tenderly, running his hand gently over where Blaise had tugged. “I’m not finished yet.” Harry said, turning back to Blaise. “Harry, please-”

Harry wasn’t listening, just glaring tightly at Blaise. “You!” He shouted, making Blaise jump. “You get the fuck out of here now! If I ever see you here again I’ll hex your balls so far up your ass you’ll taste them in your mouth!” Harry glared harder when Blaise started laughing again. “Fine, Potter. Have it your way. I will leave Draco alone and never come near him again.” He scoffed and started walking to the door, leaving after he turned back and smirked at Draco. “Good luck~” Then he was gone.

Harry smiled, putting his wand back in his pocket and then looking at Draco. He stopped when Draco’s head was down and he looked like he was crying. “Draco,” Harry cooed softly. “Are you alright? Did he hurt you that bad? You know I completely disregarded everything he said.” Harry went to brush his hand through Draco’s hair but he backed away.

“You idiot!” Draco shouted, Harry’s eyes widened in response. “He’s my sponsor! My _only_ sponsor!” Draco covered his eyes as he felt tears welling out of them. “Without him I have no money! And without that I have no business!” Harry felt his gut churn, if he had only known that he wouldn’t have said anything. He bit his lip and walked around the counter, trying to calm Draco down.

“I’m sorry, I sweat Draco if I had just known that-” Harry started, but Draco interrupted him. “Forget it.” He said, his voice sounded distant and dead much like it had at Hogwarts, just without the bite. Harry felt his heart clench, he didn’t want Draco to shut down around him. “What’s done is done. I’ll just have to do with what I have and then pack up.”

“Draco, I’m so sor-”

“Save it, Potter.” Draco said coldly, but it held no bite.

Harry bit his lip. “Harry.” He corrected, but Draco just kept his eyes down.

Harry sighed and looked down as well, he had just ruined yet another one of Draco’s lives. Harry moved forward and tried to take Draco’s hand but Draco just turned and walked a few steps away. “Just go.” He said, brokenly.

Harry felt tears stinging at his own eyes. He turned back and Draco could hear him writing something down before he walked back over to him. Draco didn’t dare to look up, Harry was probably just giving him his number or something stupid like that. Draco felt the paper slip into his hands and he got ready to tear it up before he heard Harry say softly, “Before you go tearing up what you probably think is my home address,” _Phone number stupid, who just gives out their home address?_ Draco thought coldly. “At least look at it.”

Draco mumbled something along the lines of ‘I’m still going to tear it’ but then he saw what it was. It was a check. A check for five hundred thousand dollars! Draco’s eyes widened and he looked up to see the form of Harry leaving his store. “Wait!” He shouted, holding the check up to Harry’s face. “What the hell is this?!” He shouted. Harry chuckled and Draco just glared at him. “It’s a check, silly.” He booped Draco on the nose who back away in disgust.

“I know it’s a check you ninny! What the fuck are you giving it to me?!” Harry was about to answer when Draco just scoffed and tossed the paper back at him, seeming to have come up with his own answer. “I don’t need your pity money, Potter.” Harry sighed and walked up to Draco, pinning him between himself and the counter. Draco held his breath, looking down and then to the side, anywhere but Harry. “This isn’t pity money Draco! Yes, I feel bad for what I just did but…” Draco looked up at Harry softly. “But?” He asked, trying to get Harry to finish his sentence.

“But…look,” Harry started. “I know you know that I like you at this point Draco, I made it pretty clear. We had our differences but I figured we could make up by now.” _Make out, really._ Draco thought. Harry continued. “But, I know you don’t feel the same way, so I just figured that maybe this could be the last good thing I do for you. I don’t want your business to fail Draco, as dumb as it sounds I already really care about you.” Those words made Draco’s knees turn to jelly and he used his hands to hold the counter for support. Wait, why did Harry think he didn’t like him. “I’m sorry Draco, really I am. And I know to you I’m just Potter, the stupid loud mouth who thinks he’s a hero but can’t seem to actually do a damn thing right.” Draco saw a pained look come over Harry’s face when he said his last name and Draco felt his throat go dry.

He hadn’t meant for Harry to think that he hated him, in fact Draco thought that he had pretty much told Harry that he liked him anyways. Harry sighed, setting the check down on the counter. “Please use this, Draco.” He turned to walk away but was caught off guard at the door when he felt arms around his waist and he turned back surprised to see Draco’s wonderfully silvery eyes staring as him with tear streaks down his face. Vulnerable was a good look on Draco, Harry thought.

“Harry,” Draco said softly, making Harry’s face burst into a smile. “Let me show you how I really feel.” Draco leaned up and kissed Harry tenderly at first, but soon it had turned into heated snogging. Draco pulled back and smiled at Harry who smiled widely back at him. “As much as I’d like to keep this going, Harry, I really need to get back to running my shop.” Harry groaned and wrapped his arms around Draco as he buried his head in his smooth, soft blond strands. Draco smiled, leaning against Harry for support. Harry smiled and took this as a sign as he started to lean in for another kiss.

Draco hip checked him and backed up from Harry who now had the most adorable frown on his face. “I’ve really got to work, love.” Harry smiled, his eyes glazing over for a moment before Draco blushed deeply and realized what he said. He was going to correct himself when Harry came up and pecked his cheek.

“Alright then, _darling,_ I’ll come back and see you at quittin’ time.” Draco glared at Harry for a moment before smiling happily to himself as he walked back behind his counter. “Oh, and Draco,” Harry called, making Draco look up like a dazed teenager. “Flip that check over and read the back.” Before Draco could say anything, Harry had skipped out happily and walked off down the street.

Draco chuckled and then looked down at the check, flipping it around and almost dying with laughter. Ten digits were scrawled on the back in barely legible hand writing with a little heart at the end. Draco rolled his eyes and folded the piece of paper up, tucking it away in his pocket. _Stupid git._ Draco thought before smiling like a school girl. **_My_** _stupid git._


	2. Night at that bar

Draco dashed around quickly, trying his hardest to bring everyone their orders. He heard shouts coming from left and right, and his other employees were more than a little useless. Draco had only two other people in today, Jeremy and Sofia. Sofia was working in the back, trying and barely succeeding to make Draco’s recipes. Jeremy was working the register and the line to the bakery was almost outside the door. Draco had to maneuver around several customers as he brought people their orders. Thankfully, muggles were fairly polite and moved with a quickened haste when they saw Draco approaching.

“Here you go ma’am.” Draco said, setting down a raspberry tart in front of a middle aged woman.

The woman smiled and nodded, thanking Draco before she swiftly moved to eat her tart. Draco dashed back to the counter to retrieve the next order. This went on for about an hour and a half before the bakery finally started to die down a bit. When the last costumer had their order, Draco walked to the back to speak privately with Sofia and Jeremy. He removed his apron and left it on the coat hook, Sofia and Jeremy followed to do the same.

“Man dude,” Jeremy announced, his thick Boston accent cutting through the silence. “Today’s lunch rush was a total kick in the ass.”

He threw himself dramatically on a chair and Draco just laughed as he watched Sofia slide down gracefully in the chair next to him.

“Yes,” She agreed. “It was a bit more than we are used to. But I think we can thank that to Draco’s ‘significant other’.” She chuckled as Draco went red in the face.

“Just because the papers use that term,” Draco said, almost irritated. “Doesn’t mean I wish to refer to him as my significant other. And I much prefer to call him my boyfriend.”

  
Jeremy laughed. “Dude, that sounds so childish. Why not just call him your lover or your soul mate?”

Sofia laughed at that and Draco just covered his face as he tried to calm himself down.

“Honestly, sometimes I wonder why I keep you guys working here, you’re both so obnoxious.” Draco said and Sofia and Jeremy just smiled.

“Cause you love us!” Jeremy announced in a sing song voice and Draco just shook his head and chuckled.

“Speaking of people you love,” Sofia said, nodding as the door opened to the bakery and a familiar sing song voice traveled to the back.

“Draaaacoooo~” Draco laughed as he turned and saw Harry sauntering into the back. He came up and hugged Draco from behind. “I missed you today love.” Harry said, kissing at the nape of Draco’s neck. “How was work? You look exhausted.”

Draco smiled and turned to bury his face in Harry’s shoulder. “Yeah, it was a long day today.” He told Harry quietly.

  
Sofia smiled, tugging at Jeremy’s shirt sleeve. “Come on Jere. Let’s give the love birds some room in their nest.”

Jeremy just chuckled and walked out with Sofia. Draco was glad his face was buried in Harry’s shoulder, he could never live down the moments when he blushed in front of Harry.

Almost as if on que, Harry said, “I see that blush Draco, you’re so cute.”

Draco looked down, glaring softly. “Shut up…” He said.

Harry smiled, curling his finger under Draco’s chin and tilting his head up. “Oh come on, love. You know you love my voice.” Harry leaned forward and pressed his lips against Draco’s ear. “Especially when I whisper in your ear,” Harry said in a deep, thick voice making Draco blush worse than before. Harry started backing Draco up to the wall, putting his hands on either side of Draco’s head. “And especially when I have you backed up somewhere and there’s nothing else around you but me. And when I kiss your neck, you always…” Harry began kissing at Draco’s neck who moaned in return, grabbing on to Harry for support when he licked the hallow of Draco’s throat.

“H-Harry… Nngh…. Love…. St-Stop…” Draco gasped out, his head falling back against the wall. Harry smiled and leaned back, his face looking abnormally innocent. He pecked Draco on the lips and leaned his forehead against his.

“You’re so cute, Draco.”

Draco glared and Harry jumped, knowing he was in for it now. “You would think,” Draco started calmly. “That if you had planned this assault on my neck you would have made a better effort of covering up your ‘sensitive area’.”

Harry started to slowly back away, only to be followed by Draco. “Draco, no. Come on, love. Please. Not here. Draco! N-N… AHhahAhahaha!!!” Harry almost fell to the floor as Draco began tickling his stomach.

Draco had Harry pinned back on a wall as Harry began to slide back onto the ground in a fit of laughing.

“See? See what you started Harry?” Draco laughed out as he continued to tickle Harry mercilessly.

Draco sat on top of Harry, keeping him pinned down as he struggled to get away from Draco’s uncalled for tickling. Finally after another minute or so of tickling Draco stopped, letting his hands rest on Harry’s chest as he looked over his work with a smirk. Harry was indefinitely out of breath and his face was as red as Draco’s had been only moments ago.

Harry glared up at Draco, a slight smile on his face as he gasped out, “I…hate…you…”

Draco smirked, that was something Harry had always said after Draco had tickled him. Draco had been surprised the first time Harry said it. He actually teleported himself away and cried for several hours before Harry eventually found him and held him for an hour, whispering sweet and loving things in his ear until Draco had calmed down. Harry had apologized for two weeks before he had finally gotten Draco to smile at him again, and now he always referred to it as “My two weeks of true hell”. Draco giggled and kissed Harry’s lips gently, making the man break out into a smile.

“I love you too.” Draco said before standing up and extending his hand to Harry.

Harry took his hand and stood up, immediately pulling Draco into his arms. “God, you are so adorable you know that?”

Draco chuckled and shook his head at Harry.

“Come on love, I’ll close up early today. We can go take a walk in the park.” Draco said, tugging at Harry’s shirt sleeve.

“Alright Draco,” Harry said. “That sounds like fun.” Draco smiled and was about to walk out when Harry came up behind him and whispered in his ear. “Maybe we could bring the dog collar with us. Remember that night? Oooh~” Harry moaned softly, mimicking Draco’s moan. Draco’s face, in return, went bright red and he covered his face as Harry sauntered into the empty restaurant with a smile.

“Git…” Draco mumbled under his breath softly with a smile.

** ** ** ** ** **

Draco and Harry walked out into the breezy Autumn air. Draco had left the keys to Sofia so she and Jeremy could close up later.

“Do you know who they remind me of?” Draco asked as he and Harry walked down the stone path in the park.

“Who? Sofia and Jeremy? They remind you of someone?” Harry asked, stretching his arms up for a moment before taking Draco’s hand and walking on.

“Yeah, they remind me of Weasly and Granger. Don’t you think? They’re always weird and playful like the way those two were at Hogwarts.”

Harry chuckled. “Yeah, but then, since they’re your friends, doesn’t that mean that, in a way, you liked Ron and Hermione?”

Draco scoffed. “They were your friends, they always treated me like shit remember? But, I guess I was jealous. I always wanted to have friends like the ones you had, Harry.”

Harry looked at Draco seriously for a moment and frowned.

“What about Crabbe and Goyle?” He asked with a bit of hope in his voice.

Draco shrugged. “They were more of someone I had with me out of convenience. They were scared of me too, Harry. Everyone was once they learned I was a death eater. But, I mean, they weren’t all bad. I mean, my mother was a death eater and she was always kind and gentle. And Snape was a death eater too, and even you found out in the end he was good.”

Harry nodded, his heart always ached a bit when he thought of Severus. He had always looked at the man as though he was rubbish and then in his last few seconds of life, Harry had seen the true goodness that was really inside of Snape. Draco sighed and Harry brought himself to focus on the problem at hand.

“Well, even though we weren’t friends, I never really thought of you as an enemy.” Draco looked up at Harry, surprised by his statement. “I mean sure, yeah, to other people it probably seemed like I thought you were an enemy. But, to me at least, my only true enemy was Voldemort.” Draco shuddered at the mention of his name and Harry gripped Draco’s hand for a moment. “I always kind of liked you too, if you hadn’t picked on Hermione and Ron…” Draco looked down at that, remembering his terrible childish tauntings. “Well, maybe things would have been different for you and me then.”

Draco nodded and Harry could tell he felt guilty, so he walked Draco off to the side of the path to let others pass them. He tilted Draco’s head up and gave the man a soft smile. “But hey, whatever happened then happened and we can’t change that now. We’re completely different people now. And no matter what, I’m pretty happy with how this outcome happened.” Draco giggled and smiled, looking as his and Harry’s intertwined hands. Harry smiled and lifted Draco’s hand, kissing the back of his hand while looking in Draco’s eyes. “And you are all mine now and I’ll never let anything bad happen to you again. You’ll always be my sweet Draco.”

Draco giggled and hugged Harry tightly. “I love you Harry…” Draco cooed softly.

“I love you too, Draco.”

Draco was about to lean up and give Harry a soft kiss when he heard familiar voices shouting at him. “Hey!! Drakey!!” 

Draco threw his hand against his face and glared up as Harry began laughing. He looked over to see Jeremy and Sofia walking towards them. Well, for Jeremy, it was more like a sprint.

“Hello Draco.” Sofia said when she had finally caught up to them.

“Hey guys.” Draco said coolly, trying to keep in his aggravation.

“Sorry to interrupt,” Sofia said, cutting off Jeremy before he could even say a word. “But Jeremy heard you guys talking about going for a walk in the park and he wanted us to come and say hi.”

Draco nodded. “Well what’s up? I know I left you guys to close up the café.”

Jeremy nodded. “Done and done compadre. Me and Sofs got it all closed up.” “

Sofia and I.” Sofia said, correcting Jeremy.

“Heh, yeah that.” Jeremy said with a smile, which Draco inevitably gave in to and laughed with the both of them.

Harry watched them talk for a bit longer with a big grin on his face, he was very happy that Draco had made such good friends. And Draco was right, they were a lot like Hermione and Ron.

After a good twenty some minutes, Sofia finally said she had to go get her nephew to his piano lessons and dashed off.

“See yah Sofs.”

“Good bye Sofia.”

“Nice meeting you!” Harry called out.

Sofia waved at the men at smiled before hopping in her car and driving off. Draco looked over at Jeremy, wondering when he planned on leaving, and he was about to ask before Harry’s phone started ringing and he sighed before looking down at it.

“Hey love, it’s work, I’ve got to take this.” Harry said, with an apologetic look on his face.

Draco smiled, kissing Harry’s cheek. “It’s alright love, I’ll just chat with Jeremy. Go on.”

Harry smiled, pecking Draco on the lips before answering his phone and walking off and sitting at a bench, unable to be heard.

Draco looked back at Jeremy who was smiling as widely as ever.

“What?” Draco asked.

“Nothing nothing, just, I dunno…” Jeremy replied with a big grin. “I just realized your accent is really sexy.”

Draco blushed before shaking his head. “One, you’ve heard my accent almost every day for the past two or three weeks. Two, you’re in England, surrounded by people with English accents. And three, since when has an accent been considered sexy?”

Jeremy just laughed. “Come on man, you tryin’ to tell me you’ve never found an American accent sexy?”

“No.” Draco responded flatly, glaring up at Jeremy.

Jeremy smirked, leaning forward and whispering. “Come on man, you know you can tell me if you find something hot right?”

Draco blushed and shook his head. “Yes, I’m fully aware that I could. However, I do not wish to.”

Jeremy just chuckled. “Alright, alright. Well I gotta go, tell your lover I said see yah.”

Draco rolled his eyes. “Good bye.” He said, looking back over at Harry who was still on the phone.

Draco rolled his eyes at the situation, what was Jeremy trying to accomplish by saying weird things like that? Draco looked over when he saw Harry get up and begin to walk towards him, he looked a bit upset. Draco knew he probably either had gotten fired or else had to go in to work, either option was not good for Draco. He smiled widely anyways waiting as Harry walked over slowly.

“Hey love,” Harry said sadly. “I’ve got to head back in to work, they need me to work pretty late tonight.”

Draco just shook his head and smiled, taking Harry’s hands in his and kissing him softly.

“That’s fine love, I was thinking about hanging out with Sofia at a bar later tonight. I still have to see if she’s free, but I’m sure she is.” Harry smiled and nodded.

“Alright, well I’ll drive you home and then head to work.”

Draco smiled and nodded, but he had to admit he was a bit disappointed that Harry wouldn’t be home tonight to hang out with him.

** ** ** ** ** **

So Draco had called Sofia and asked her to join him at the bar. She had politely declined, saying she had to take care of her nephew all night tonight since he had come down with the stomach flu. Draco had just sighed and told her that was alright, and she could miss a couple days of work if he needed a lot of her attention. She’d thanked Draco and then got off the phone when she heard her nephew throwing up in the bathroom. So now, Draco sat alone at the bar, thinking over the little situation he’d had in the park with Jeremy. Why had he been so abnormally… What could you even call that? Seductive maybe?

Draco sighed, downing yet another shot. This was his seventh shot…no wait tenth…eleventh? Draco opened his eyes and looked around, his eyes widening a bit. Everyone in the bar had Harry Potter’s face. Draco chuckled to himself, however many shots he’d had it was too many and now he was seeing Harry everywhere. He slipped out his phone, realizing now how shaky his hands were. He dialed the happily familiar number and waited while it rang.

“Hello?” A deep voice answered.

“Haarrrrryyyyyyy~” Draco sang into the phone in a slurred voice. “I neeeedd you Harrry~”

Harry just sighed and sounded irritated for all of two moments before he chuckled.

“Jeez Draco, you’re really drunk off your noggin aren’t you?”

Draco chuckled. “Come ooonnnnn lovvveee~ I neeeeeed you right nowww~” Draco moaned into the phone and he could hear Harry gasp.

“Love,” Harry said gently. “Please do try not to make a scene in public, I’ll be on my way in a few minutes. Just stand outside and try to sober up.”

Draco sighed. “Alright, but hurry love.”

Harry chuckled. “Alright, I will.” And with that, the call ended.

Draco paid the bill and nodded at the bar tender, trying to avoid her as he left. She’d been flirting with Draco all night, and no matter how many times he’d said it, she just wouldn’t buy that he was gay. Draco walked outside and stood by the edge of the bar, watching at sober people walked in and drunk people walked out. He chuckled, everyone still had Harry’s face. But Draco knew that they were definitely not Harry, considering a lady with a pretty large set of cans walked out bearing Harry’s face he knew he had drunk too much.

After about twenty minutes of waiting, Draco saw Harry walking up to him.

“Hey.” He said, and was about to start talking before Draco lunged himself forward and started kissing the very life out of him.

Draco was one of those people who became extremely…well, handsy when he was drunk. Harry smirked against his lips and mumbled something out at Draco, but Draco wasn’t listening. Harry swirled them around so that he had Draco pinned up to the wall and was kissing him hard. Draco moaned and before he knew it, he heard Harry gasp. Wait. Yes, that was Harry’s gasp. Definitely, no doubt about it. Then why…why did it sound so far away? Was Draco seriously starting to black out from so much beer and so many shots? He really did need to learn to calm down.

“Draco?” He heard Harry’s voice ask, closer but still far away.

Draco froze and slowly opened his eyes, pushing Harry back to stop him from kissing him. No. Nononononono! This wasn’t Harry! The man kissing him was not Harry! It was Jeremy! Jeremy was kissing Draco, making him moan and throwing him into walls as he kissed him more. But Harry’s voice…. Draco took a moment before looking over to his left and he felt his whole world start crashing. There, at the edge of the building beside the bar, stood Harry. Tears were evident in his eyes and he was looking at Draco with a heart breaking look.

“So this is why you went to the bar?” Harry asked, his voice sounding distant and sad.

Draco felt tears starting in his own eyes. “N-No Harry, love I-” Harry glared at Draco, making him feel small and hated.

“Don’t call me that, don’t you DARE call me that!” Draco flinched and looked down. “I am not Harry to you, I am not love to you!”

Draco looked up and tried to talk but before he could say anything Harry had pulled out his wand and teleported away.

“Harry….” Draco said brokenly before sliding down the wall and crying into his knees.

He looked up to see Jeremy walking off and he growled, standing up and running full speed at him. He punched Jeremy square in the nose.

“You idiot! You BASTARD! This is ALL YOUR FAULT!”

Jeremy just growled and tossed Draco aside, kicking him for good measure, leaving Draco winded on the ground. “I came here because Sofia was worried about you when she said she couldn’t come,” Jeremy said. “If you weren’t some kind of horny little slut then this wouldn’t have happened. Yeah I liked you, but that didn’t mean you had to cheat on your little boyfriend. That was all your doing, slut.” And with that, Jeremy walked off.

Draco was left on the ground crying, holding his hurt arm to his chest. His arm was scratched from being tossed on the ground and his stomach would more than likely bruise from the strength of that kick. Draco backed up against the building, looking up at the sky and crying harshly. “Please…” He whispered quietly to himself. “I’m sorry…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright so I'm more than likely going to do a third chapter if you all would like this little dispute to be resolved. Please comment and tell me what you thought of this chapter!! ^_^


	3. Granger Arrives

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione shows up and tries to help Draco work through his issues

Four days passed with absolute silence between Draco and Harry. Not that Draco hadn’t tried to talk to Harry of course. But all the calls went straight to voicemail and Draco had looked everywhere he could think of to find him. Draco spent hours at a time crying, even going so far as to put a silencing charm on his room when he began to wail and sob out of his control. There was nothing he could do though, he was at a complete and utter loss of words and thoughts and he was deprived of the only thing that had brought him happiness in years.

Draco could hardly eat, he had Sofia running the shop in his absence, though she was not happy at all about it. But Draco wouldn’t let her enter his flat, in fact he wouldn’t let anyone enter his flat. He just wanted to be alone, and yet he felt that he was just becoming increasingly irritated by being alone. But he couldn’t find it in his heart to allow Sofia access to his home, so she knew the best thing she could get was a phone call every now and then.

Sofia had even told Draco that work has become increasingly slow so he wouldn’t have much to do if he came in. “There are hardly any costumers any more, Draco.” She said to him over the phone. “Even if there are, I won’t make you serve anyone. But this is becoming difficult, Jeremy has only showed up a couple of days.” Draco shuddered at the mention of that man’s name.

 _Might as well call **him** ‘He Who Must Not Be Named’. _Draco thought with a snort.

“I’m sorry, Sofi…” Draco said in a very hoarse sounding voice that made Sofia sigh. “I just can’t bring myself to leave my flat…” Sofia finally snapped at that.

“Listen to me Draco Malfoy, you will get your arse down here within three days or else your bakery will be staying closed. I am in the process of finding new help and I expect you to be here when Jeremy is fired. Is that clear?” She practically grit out every syllable, making Draco cringe.

“Yes…” He said quietly.

Sofia smiled and softened her voice. “Now Draco, dear, you know I don’t mean to be harsh. But I do like to think we are very good friends.” Draco smiled at that.

“I do as well.” He agreed.

“Well good,” She said. “And I think friends are there for each other when they are needed. And right now, Draco, there is not a doubt in my mind that you are in the need of a friend. A little shouting was all you needed for a little motivation. So please, coming in on Thursday alright?” Sofia asked gently.

“Yes, yes.” Draco agreed. “Alright I will, thank you Sofia.” Sofia said her goodbyes and then Draco ended the call.

Draco set his phone down and looked around his flat, it really didn’t look the same without Harry there. Harry always had that light air about him that could always cheer Draco up. Although it was an undeniable Gryffindor kind of atmosphere that Harry had, it was exactly what Draco needed in that moment. Draco walked through his small living room area into his room and sighed, picking up yet another one of Harry’s shirts that was there. He hugged in close to him and tried to let the scent engulf him.

Draco had been doing this the past five days after he realized Harry still had some of his clothes at his flat. Draco’s bed was just a pile of Potter shirts, trousers and jackets, and quite embarrassingly, one pair of pants. Sadly for Draco though, it never took very long for the scent of Harry to go away and soon Draco felt as if he was all alone once again. It was a heartbreaking feeling that Draco wondered if he would ever be able to recover from.

Draco placed the shirt back on his bed and walked over to his window, staring out longingly. He knew he could not very well just become a hermit and stay inside his house for the rest of his miserable days, however badly he might want to. So he looked around and sighed, he would try to go in to work on Thursday and that would be that. “Where are you..?” Draco whispered to himself, though he knew it was a question that he would most likely never get the answer to.

Suddenly Draco heard a knock at his door, he had, however, long since given up the hope that Harry might just walk up to his door. So Draco walked out slowly and unlocked the door slowly without any haste. He knew he was unpresentable, his hair was sticking in every direction, he had bags and dark circles under his eyes. His eyes themselves were more than likely bloodshot and his lips were dry and chapped and he hadn’t showered in a couple of days.

He opened the door to reveal Hermione. His eyes widened and he gave her a questioning look. “Granger, what are you…”

“Save it Malfoy.” She interrupted him before he could ask anything. “We’ve got to talk, let me in.” She said and Draco had no idea what to do, but as she shoved passed him he realized it was not his decision to make. He shut the door and locked it before turning back to Hermione and giving her another questioning look.

“Granger, why are you here?” He finally asked.

“Because I know what happened.” She said, making Draco sigh. So she was probably here to gloat to him that she knew where Harry was and she wasn’t going to tell Draco because he was a prat who didn’t deserve Harry and blah blah blah. “Malfoy…” Hermione said, and her voice faltered a bit before she cleared her throat. Draco looked at her worriedly then before he motioned for her to sit, which she did, and then he sat himself. “Malfoy, Harry is… Harry is missing…”

Draco’s eyes widened and he felt sick. “He came to me about five or six days ago and told me what he saw at the bar.” She glared at him then.

“Now wait just a minute-” Draco said, but Hermione quickly stopped him.

“Before you go on about telling me it was a misunderstanding, don’t. I already figured that out.” Draco smiled happily at that. That meant Harry knew too right? That meant that he forgave Draco now right?

“Don’t get too excited.” Hermione said. “Harry still thinks you were cheating on him, but he doesn’t see things very clearly all the time.” She sighed a bit and Draco just nodded as he listened. “Listen Malfoy, I think there a few holes in the story so I came here to get the answers straight from you. I tried calling, but you never answered.” Draco nodded.

“I don’t answer to numbers I don’t already know, bad calls before and such.” Hermione just nodded.

“Well it’s passed that now. All that matters is I need answers.” Draco nodded. “Firstly, all Harry told me was that he was out at work and you had gone down to a bar to have a few drinks with a friend of yours.”

Draco nodded. “It was supposed to be my friend Sofia and I who went but she cancelled for family reasons.”

Hermione nodded. “And then he said you got drunk and called him?” Draco blushed at that. That was not one of his proudest moments. Especially not for Granger to know.

“Well yes, I was upset that Harry hadn’t come down to the bar with me, and _on top_ of that, Sofia had cancelled on me. So I really worked myself into drinking…”

Hermione snorted. “So you’re a binge drinker then?” She chuckled hysterically.

“I am not a binge drinker!” Draco exclaimed. “I was merely upset that Harry and Sofia weren’t there to talk with me. So to make myself feel less embarrassed I drank!” Hermione just nodded as her giggles subsided.

“Alright, alright. Phew…” She dabbed her eyes as she calmed back down and became serious again.

“And for the last part,” She said, sounding like a business representative who was making their final claim. “Harry said that he saw you snogging a man quite passionately outside the bar.” Draco nodded.

“That was-” Draco began, only to be interrupted.

“But see, that’s where it doesn’t add up.” She said, getting a questioning look on her face.

“What do you mean?” Draco asked, leaning forward as Hermione seemed to be having a point that Draco himself was missing.

“Well,” Hermione started. “Harry said you called him, he said you were drunk. He even went as far as to say you were, and I quote, ‘so far beyond hammered that the hammer looked like a nail in a block of wood’.” Draco chuckled at that, Harry had gotten into a lot of the strange muggle sayings in his time in the muggle world.

“But then,” Hermione continued. “Then he said he saw you kissing that man.” Draco just nodded, putting his head down in shame. “But that doesn’t make sense.” Hermine said and Draco looked up.

“What do you mean it doesn’t make sense?” Draco asked.

“Well, you got drunk, you called him, you snogged a man. That doesn’t add up. Why would you have called him to get you and then started snogging someone right where you knew you could be seen?” Draco sat up straight at that. That was a point he had never thought of before.

“Well, to me,” Draco started, almost happily. “Everyone around me started to look like Harry. And I mean _everyone._ There wasn’t a person in sight who didn’t have the _exact face_ of Harry. So then when I walked outside Jeremy walked up to me and he looked like Harry and I thought it was Harry who had come to get me so I kissed him. And when I’m drunk I’m always rather horn-” Draco stopped and cleared his throat. “Well I’m indecent.”

Hermione nodded. “So you thought you were kissing Harry?”

Draco nodded. “I always know when to leave the bar because I start to hallucinate and see things. I guess I’ve never told Harry that before so he had no reason to think that it could happen.”

Hermione nodded. “I see, so that’s what the missing link was. Well, Malfoy, as soon as we find Harry I think that’s the first thing he needs to know.”

“But,” Malfoy started, sighing to himself. “I’ve looked everywhere for him, Granger. I don’t know where else I can go to look for him…”

“There is one place I haven’t tried yet, but I fail to see why he would go back there…” Hermione said, picking at her nails nervously.

“Where?” Draco asked, cheering slightly at that.

“Number 4, Privet Drive, Little Whinging in Surrey.” Hermione said with a sigh.

“What’s that?” Draco asked, confused.

“That’s where Harry was raised by his aunt and uncle, that’s his childhood home.”

 

* * * * * * * *

 

“Listen Sofi, I know I said I would come in on Thursday, but I have more pressing matters at hand.” Draco practically cried out over the phone.

“You complete arse Draco Malfoy! You leave _your_ restaurant alone in the hands of a worker for _weeks_ and you _deign_ to tell _me_ that _you_ have more _pressing matters at hand?!”_ Sofia was mad, definitely mad.

“Sofi listen,” Draco started softly, and when Sofia didn’t say anything he continued. “One of Harry’s old friends came to see me the other day, she told me she thinks she knows where Harry is.”

“Oh, Draco…” Sofia said sadly, sounding more and more like pity as Draco let it drag out.

“Don’t do that Sofia, listen alright? She’s a good friend of Harry’s and if she even thinks in the slightest that she might know where Harry is then I have got to go and at least see if he’s there. Alright?”

Sofia sighed over the phone. “I’ll give you just one more week Draco, you’re very lucky I like you.”

Draco thanked her, and with that the call was ended. Draco looked around and finished toweling off his hair. He got dressed while looking in his mirror, choosing his black jeans and a nice silk green shirt. He pulled his hair back and brushed it in every direction trying to make it look presentable. Draco knew that if he saw Harry today, which he was almost a thousand percent positive that he would, then he needed to look his best for his love.

Draco heard a knock at his door and sighed. He brushed his hair down to its regular placement and opened the door, allowing Granger to walk in to his home.

“So,” Hermione said after only a millisecond. “Malfoy, do you have a floo here?”

Draco shook his head. “I don’t.” He said, apologetically.

“Alright, well then we’ll just have to go use the one at the shop down town.”

“There’s a floo in a shop down town?” Draco asked, bewildered.

“Yes, it’s an old antiques shop, the owner of the shop was an old friend of Professor McGonagall.” Hermione said, straightforwardly. “They always kept in touch so McGonagall had a floo set up in her shop so that she could always keep in touch with McGonagall.”

“What’s her name?” Draco asked curiously.

“Her name is Matilda Smith.” Hermione said, flipping through her wand settings to find a map.

“Smith?” Draco questioned. “That sounds like an American name.” He stated.

“Does it? Oh, well yes she is an American.” Hermione stated. “Problem?”

“Please Granger, I’m human too you know, I’m no monster.” Draco said distastefully.

“Alright, alright sorry.” Hermione raised her wand happily and opened a small portal in Draco’s living room floor. “Alright, hop in.” She said.

“To where?” Draco asked, crossing his arms defiantly.

Hermione sighed and crossed her arms as well. “This will send us close enough that we’re in walking distance to Matilda’s shop alright?”

Draco looked at Hermione and glared. “If you can create a portal, then why not just portal us to Harry’s uncle and aunt’s house?”

Hermione sighed irritably. “Because it’s a short distance portal, it’s either use this portal and get to Matilda’s in seconds or go and take a taxi and get there in an hour. Your choice.”

Draco sighed, uncrossing his arms. “Fine,” He said, and with that he jumped in to the portal and opened his eyes when he fell down on a hard stone ground. “Ouch!” He shouted loudly, holding on to his lower back.

Hermione landed with ease and chuckled when she saw Draco lying on the ground. “Hah! I guess you didn’t listen when I said ‘bend your knees’.”

“I didn’t _hear_ you say ‘bend your knees’.” Draco grit out through his teeth in pain.

Hermione just laughed and motioned for Draco to follow her. Draco stood and dusted off his jeans before following Hermione with grit teeth. She might not have meant it, but Draco still assumed she did it out of old, childish rivalry.

Hermione began walking down the street before stopping at a small shop with a sign up that read, “ _Matilda’s Antiques”._ Draco looked through the windows but could see nothing, the windows were dirty and blackened by dirt. “Does she ever clean here?” Draco asked in amazement.

“All the time.” A woman’s voice responded to the question. The voice had Draco twirling around to see the old woman that the voice belonged to.

“Oh, hello Matilda!” Hermione said cheerfully, hugging the old woman gently.

“Hello Hermione, dear. How are you?” Matilda asked happily. She was a small, frail looking woman. Draco thought she really depicted the image of a sweet, old lady.

“I’m fantastic! But anyways, I needed to-” Hermione started, only to be interrupted by Matilda.

“And who is this boy? Oh, he’s very handsome. Did you and Ron spilt up?”

Draco blushed at that and immediately protested along with Hermione. “No, no, no!” Draco shouted bashfully. “I’m just dating one of her friends.”

“Yes, yes. He’s the one who’s dating Harry. You remember him right?” Hermione said, trying to steer the conversation in a different direction.

“Harry… Harry…” Matilda said, thinking carefully. “Oh, Harry! The little funny one with the glasses!”

“Yes, the one with the glasses.” Hermione agreed. Draco smiled, Harry would be happy that for once someone hadn’t known him based on him being ‘The Chosen One’.

“We actually needed a favour from you.” Draco said hopefully.

“From me?” Matilda asked surprised. “Whatever could I do for the two of you?”

“We need to use your floo.” Hermione said. “We’ve got to get Surrey and we’ve got to get there soon.”

“Alright, that sounds fine. I rarely ever use my floo anymore this time of year. Minny is always so busy with the new kids going to Hogwarts.”

“Who?” Draco asked, confused.

“Minerva.” Matilda stated, leaving Draco as confused as before.

“Professor McGonagall.” Hermione stated, Draco started.

“Oh,” He said sheepishly. “Right.”

 

* * * * * * * *

 

Without wasting much time, Matilda had Hermione and Draco inside and they were able to get the floo up and going in seconds. Hermione was the first to step through, leaving Draco to speak to Matilda.

“You know,” Matilda said happily. “You’re a very sweet boy. Whatever dispute you are having with Harry is sure to blow over soon.”

Draco smiled at her and nodded. “Thank you.” He said, before muttering the address and stepping into the floo. He stepped through and saw an old looking living room. Draco looked around at the chipped paint and roughed up walls and floors and even the furniture.

“Just listen, please!” Hermione shouted from the other room.

Draco’s eyes widened and he walked quickly into the other room, hoping Hermione was okay for some odd reason. What Draco saw made his eyes even more comically wide.

“H-Harry?” Draco asked, feeling his voice crack a bit.

Harry looked over at Draco. Harry’s hair was a mess, he looked as though he hadn’t really cleaned himself up in days. Harry had on what looked like pajamas and it looked as though he hadn’t been out of them in a while. He looked at Draco for a moment with soft eyes that melted Draco’s heart but then he just stared at him blankly.

“Look, ‘Mione, I don’t have to listen to you. Especially not when it comes to him.” Harry nodded in Draco’s direction before he started to push past Draco and walk up the stairs.

Draco felt tears welling in his eyes and as Hermione shouted at Harry as he walked up the stairs, Draco finally snapped then.

“Harry bloody Potter! You get down here now!” Draco finally shouted, no tears, just anger.

“And why the hell do I need to listen to you?!” Harry shouted back.

Draco felt each of Harry’s words as if they were stinging him to his very core.

“B-Because I-I-I…” Draco stuttered out before falling silent.

Harry just stared, no feeling in his gaze and Draco finally tilted his head down. Draco could see now that there was no love in Harry’s eyes anymore and looking at that only broke his heart more.

“Granger…” Draco said, more to himself than anyone. “Let’s go…”

Hermione looked at Draco as if he had just proposed. “Malfoy! You can’t be serious! We’re here! We _found Harry!_ We-we just have to talk to him and-”

“Save it.” Draco interrupted her. “Take a good look at him Granger.”

Hermione looked up at a very stunned Harry and just shook her head at Draco. “Malfoy he-”

“He doesn’t love me anymore.” Draco stated.

The room went silent. For a good five minutes no one said a word, and the only thing that could be heard was the sound of Draco’s sniffling as he held back tears.

“He saw me kiss someone else Granger… No matter how much I explained to him that it wasn’t like that he’s bound to think I’m lying… I should have just left this alone and just told you to fuck off.” Draco said, not raising his gaze from the floor.

Hermione glared at Draco and stomped forward. She slapped him straight across the face but her eyes widened when Draco’s blank stare didn’t stop.

“L-Listen to yourself Malfoy!” She shouted, but it was in vain.

“Please…” Draco said quietly, trying to silence Hermione. It worked well.

Draco turned his gaze to Harry who was still looking stunned at the two.

“Please, Harry… I’m not going to bother you anymore so please, just… be happy. Granger here was worried sick about you,” Hermione blushed slightly at that but nodded. “And I’m sure Weaslby was too. If there is anyone that you should be talking to its them. And don’t worry, after this I won’t talk with Granger anymore, she’ll go back to being just your friend and I’ll go back to just running my shop. We’ll have our two different worlds and I won’t purposely cross our paths again.”

Hermione had started to cry slightly and thus turned her back on the two boys. Draco’s look had grown sadder with every word that he uttered and Harry was… Harry was just there, it seemed as though he hadn’t any idea of how he was supposed to react.

“Granger,” Draco said, the softest he’d ever said Hermione’s name in his life. “What’s the address of Matilda’s floo? I think it’s time that I leave.”

Hermione looked at Draco and then at Harry and sighed. But before she could say anything Harry had flown back down the stairs and wrapped Draco in a tight and suffocating embrace.

“Shut up.” Harry said, sounding as though he was gritting through his teeth.

Draco just stood there and didn’t move, he wasn’t sure what he should do so he stood with his hands at his sides.

“I-I’ll listen…” Harry said quietly into Draco’s hair, making Draco shudder and wrap his arms very lightly around Harry’s lower back. “I’ll listen so… so please… don’t leave…”

And with those three words Draco could tell how truly broken down Harry was and how badly he had hurt him. Draco wrapped his arms around Harry tightly and buried his head into Harry’s shoulder for a moment before they both stood back and looked at each other for a second.

“Well,” Draco said, still sad but more hopeful. “Please sit down and Granger and I will start explaining.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gah! DX You guys, I'm so sorry this chapter took so long to write! You wouldn't believe the hoops I have been jumping through to try and get this done by at least this month... T^T I hope no one is too mad about how long it took to get to this point. But yeah so I hope you guys like this chapter, I know I do (Even though I'm biased xD) Please comment and tell me what you think of my work! ^-^


	4. Forgive Me

Draco started from the very beginning.

“Well, at first I just wanted to go to the bar and blow off some steam from a hard day at work.” Draco said, looking at Harry who just nodded.

“Yeah, I remember. Sofia and Jeremy had said it had been a rough day.” Harry stated.

“Yes, and well, when you cancelled I was a bit sad and yeah I guess I did end up feeling a little lonely. So after you went off to work, I decided that I still wanted to go in and have a drink.” Draco stated.

“Or a few drinks…” Granger mumbled with a snicker.

Draco cleared his throat and glared at her to silence the twit.

“After I was already pulling up to the bar I thought to invite Sofia,” Draco continued. “But she said she couldn’t since she had to take care of her nephew that night. Then from there,” Draco sighed. “Well then I decided to have a few more drinks than I should have.”

“Quite a few more.” Harry commented with a snort. Draco nodded and sighed.

“Yes, I drank more than I thought that I could handle. But I was lonely! I was sitting at a bar all by myself and I felt embarrassed!”

Harry looked down at that, feeling as if that part were slightly his fault.

“And well,” Draco said, hoping Harry believed the next part. “Then what I thought was just a few beers turned into a number that I probably can’t even use my fingers to count. And I realized I’d had too much because well… I started hallucinating.”

Harry said nothing but stared blankly at Draco.

“And that’s when I knew I needed to stop drinking…” Draco said quietly. “And the reason I knew I was hallucinating is because everyone looked exactly like you, Harry.” Draco said, raising his head a bit.

When he said that however, Harry gave him a doubtful look and just shook his head.

“Well, that’s why I was kissing Jeremy!” Draco said a bit louder than he’d meant to and surprised even himself. “Jeremy walked up and I thought it was you! And well, you know me when I get drunk, I get a little indecent… But that’s only with you, and I thought Jeremy was you!”

Harry gave Draco a blank stare for a few moments before he crossed his arms and snorted in disbelief.

“You expect me to buy that crap?” He asked, looking at Draco. Draco felt his spirits start to drop again, but then Granger cut in quickly.

“It’s true!” She shouted, staring straight at a very surprised Harry. “Malfoy told me this when I first showed up at his house, and his story hasn’t changed at all from when he told me to just now. He’s not lying.”

Harry just nodded in return, his eyes having been comically wide during Granger’s rant reverted back to their normal size.

“Well?” Draco asked cautiously, looking at Harry with all the hope in the world.

“Let me get this straight,” Harry said, disbelievingly. “You expect me to believe that you felt lonely, you went to the bar, you got drunk off your knockers, and then hallucinated and saw my face everywhere?” Draco nodded hopefully.

“Harry, please… I have no reason to lie to you…” Draco begged helplessly. Hearing Draco beg just made Harry sigh and shake his head again.

“Yes, and I have no reason to believe you.” Harry said with a blank expression, getting ready to walk out again.

“Please!” Draco shouted and grabbed at Harry’s arm as he stood and followed Harry out of the living room and into a hallway. “Harry, I miss you. I need you Harry, I don’t know how else I can phrase how sorry I am. I didn’t mean to kiss Jeremy, I only want to kiss you. Right after you stormed off I yelled at Jeremy, he punched me and kicked me. He called me a slut, I have no reason to ever have any even slight feelings for someone like that.”

Harry looked pained when Draco said that he had been roughed up, and he took Draco’s hand in his gently and looked at him with sadder eyes than that of which he had before.

“He hurt you?” Harry asked gently, his demeanor changed very quickly. “Love… I-I mean…” Draco smiled when Harry used the endearment so mindlessly. He reached his free hand up and stroked Harry’s cheek gently.

“A few bruises is nothing to me, love. So long as you know how much I love you.” Draco said softly before smiling at Harry with gentle eyes.

Harry’s eyes filled with tears for a moment before he launched himself forward and hugged Draco tightly, crying quietly into his shoulder.

“Draco… Love, I am so sorry…. I love you so much, I was stupid to not listen to you and I am so sorry I put you through so much pain. I-I-I’m just so s-sor-” Harry started, only to be interrupted by a quick kiss on the lips from Draco.

“Love, just hearing you say my name and smile at me is more than I could have ever hoped for.” Draco said and then leaned in for another kiss.

Harry accepted the kiss and hugged Draco tightly as they kissed slowly.

Granger smiled at the two before blushing when they both looked in her direction. She turned her back to them, thinking they wanted privacy, but a moment later she felt a hand on her shoulder and smiled at Draco gently as she turned to see him.

“Granger…” Draco started with a smile, just wanting to tell her how grateful he was to her. “Thank you, I don’t think I would have been able to find Harry and explain all of this to him without your help.” Hermione smiled and nodded, about to talk before-

“And thank you ‘Mione,” Harry said happily, taking Hermione’s hand’s in his and smiled at her as only a best friend could. Hermione smiled happily, feeling tears well in her eyes before she lunged forward and hugged Draco and Harry both tightly to her.

“I am just so glad you two worked this out.” Hermione said truthfully. “Draco,” Hermione said, surprising Draco and making his eyes go comically wide. Hermione just laughed. “I think we’re at a point now where I can call you by your first name. Don’t you think so?” She asked with a smug grin.

“Yes, of course, Hermione.” Draco said, feeling very strange using Granger’s first name in such a friendly way.

“Well, as I was saying, Draco,” Hermione said again. “Even though we did have our problems at Hogwarts, I hardly think that that would be a reasonable excuse to keep Harry away from you. You have changed quite a bit, and I think you know where you went wrong when we were younger?”

“Yes,” Draco said, before composing himself into a very “Malfoy” type of manor. “And I assume you know where you had gone wrong as well?”

“Of course I do.” Hermione said before embracing Draco once more. “Well, Harry,” Hermione started, turning her attention back to Harry. “I think I should leave you and Draco to catch up with things.” She smiled before backing away from what could have been mistaken for two blushing school boys.

And without so much as a breath, Hermione opened up the floo and darted quickly into it and shouted her home address before she poofed away.

“So,” Harry said, turning his attention to Draco who just blushed when he saw the devious smile on Harry’s face. But before Harry could try any dastardly moves, Draco chimed in for his final apology. Draco threw himself against Harry’s chest, wrapping his arms around Harry and hugging him tightly.

“Harry…” Draco said softly, as if the mere name were too delicate to break. “Love, you are so important to me, I want you to know that. I want you to know that you are everything to me and without you I didn’t feel like I even had a reason to live or keep going on. You are my everything Harry Potter, and I never want you to forget that.”

Draco looked up at Harry, who was looking back down at him with all the adoration in the world.

“And I promise love,” Draco continued, looking deeply into Harry’s eyes. “I will spend every single day telling you just how much you mean to me, and I will spend every minute of every day just getting you to love me more than you already do. And I know I’m going to have to gain your trust back, but I’ll do it. I will work endlessly day by day showing you how much I love you and how much you mean to me, and I will gain all of your trust back and…and I will…” Draco dragged off into a breathless states which Harry then took as his turn to speak.

“Draco, love, you are everything to me. Yes, my trust is shaken, but just knowing that you are going to be working effortlessly to try and gain my trust back has already endeared you to me more. And love, no matter what, I know you love me and I love you so much. You are my everything as well Draco Malfoy, and I want to spend every day loving you more than I did the day before.” Harry said gently, caressing Draco’s cheek and smiling at him fondly.

Draco smiled and let a few tears slide before he launched himself forward again into Harry’s arms and kissed him deeply. Harry kissed back just as happily before he let his tongue slip out and swipe at Draco’s bottom lip. Draco opened his mouth eagerly and moaned softly into the kiss as he let his hands explore the hair at the nape of Harry’s neck. He pulled the hair softly, getting a gasp from Harry who seemed to rather enjoying the sensitive hair being pulled as Draco took control of the kiss.

In just a few moments both boys were a panting, drooling mess. Harry smiled as he looked over the pent up look in Draco’s dark, silvery eyes. He leaned down and pressed his lips against the shell of Draco’s ear as he uttered out, “How about we take this upstairs and we can fix up for the missed time?” Draco moaned and nodded, moving to go walk up the stairs before he heard a little click sound from behind him.

Draco turned back to see Harry waving around what was obviously a dog collar and he gave Draco a look that just screamed “Feel like being a bottom?” and Draco just smiled and kissed Harry deeply before muttering out,

“My git…” And then he promptly dragged Harry up the stairs, each of them losing more clothing with each step.

And that marked the first day that Harry actually felt happy in that god forsaken house, and it definitely was not going to be the last.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! So I'm marking this as finished but I want you guys to tell me whether or not I should continue this story, I just can't decide >.

**Author's Note:**

> Comment if you want me to do a second chapter. Hope you enjoyed~! ^-^


End file.
